Ray (Kahana crew)
| Last= | Count=4 | Name=Ray | Status=Deceased | Death=29 December 2004 | DeathReason = Throat slit by Keamy | DeathEp= | Place=United States | Profession=Doctor, Kahana | Actor=Marc Vann }} Ray served aboard the freighter Kahana as the ship's physician. On the freighter Days 94-99 (Season 4) }} Ray attempted to care for George Minkowski, who began suffering from the disorienting effects of a time-transported consciousness, with which he was afflicted after Minkowski and Brandon's ill-fated attempt to venture to the Island. As a result, Minkowski was strapped to a cot in sickbay. When Desmond came on the boat, exhibiting similar symptoms, Ray was sent to examine Desmond. Ignoring Minkowski's cries of "I'm not crazy, Ray!" he sedated Minkowski and began to examine Desmond, and witnessed Desmond "experience something." Sayid and Frank then entered with the satellite phone, causing Ray to act violently. Sayid pinned Ray up against the wall, but Ray was still able to sound the alarm. He then left with Keamy and Omar, after they locked Sayid and Desmond in with Minkowski. }} Days later, he witnessed the suicide of Regina on the deck of the ship while escorting Sayid and Desmond to the Captain. Some time after this, he appeared to Desmond and Sayid to take them to their rancid new room. Upon arrival, they discovered cockroaches and a large bloodstain on the wall. Mentioning it already should have been cleaned, he called Kevin Johnson over to wipe up the stain, inadvertently revealing to Sayid and Desmond that Johnson is Michael. He was then seen talking to Omar soon after Keamy's crew returned, when Omar received a morse code message. That night, he was helping Keamy load the luggage, and was told by Omar about the morse code message he received, which stated Ray was dead. Frank then arrived, refusing to take Keamy to the island, stating that Keamy couldn't kill him because he was the pilot. Keamy then grabbed Ray, and, stating "Sorry, doc," slit his throat to show that his threat was legitimate. He then threw Ray's body over the edge of the ship, and stated that he would kill another person every thirty seconds until Frank agreed to fly them. Frank then agreed. Post-death }} On day 97 on the Island, his body washed ashore, with his throat slit and stitched facial wound. Daniel contacted the freighter using the partially repaired satellite phone asking what has happened to the doctor. Bernard decoded Omar's response which stated that the doctor was fine. However, this was merely because of the time difference between the Island and the Kahana. Trivia * During casting for , he was described as "Ray, 40s-50s, any ethnicity, psychiatrist, cold, professional type who can do what's necessary to get the job done... Very nice co-star that could turn into a possible recur as a guest star".http://spoilerslost.blogspot.com/2007/10/episode-405-desmond-centric.html * The actor who portrays him, Marc Vann, usually plays cold, dour professionals. He is perhaps best known both as the ghoulish Doctor Sparrow on Angel as well as the uptight department supervisor Conrad Eckley on CSI. The description of Ray's role (see first note above) could serve an excellent description of Conrad, as well as his character Gray in the movie "Payback" and his character Deputy Jackson in the movie "U.S. Marshalls." *Ray appeared in 4 episodes as of . *Ray has only met Sayid, Michael, and Desmond. **Ray's body was found by Jack, Kate, Jin, Sun, Juliet, Rose, and Bernard. **It's possible that he met Daniel, Charlotte, Frank, and Miles on the freighter. *Paul Vann (Ray) was Fisher Stevens' (Minkowski) boss on the 1996 Kyle Chandler TV series Early Edition. ar:راي (كاهانا) fr:Ray (médecin) ru:Рэй Ray Category:Season 4 characters Category:Freighter Ray Category:Characters killed by Martin Keamy Category:Characters killed by the Mercenary team